1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device assembly, and more particularly to a structure of a support or a package for such solid-state imaging device providing an assembly adapted for precision mounting on a camera body or a lens tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the solid-state imaging device assembly of the above-mentioned sort there have been for example proposed following structures:
1. a structure in which the solid-state imaging device is fixed to a support member therefor without any positional definition, and the positional adjustment of the solid-state imaging device is achieved by an adjusting mechanism provided in the camera body or in the lens tube at the mounting of said support member on said camera body or lens tube; PA0 2. a structure in which the solid-state imaging device is adhered to a support member therefor with positional adjustment therebetween through an optical alignment; and PA0 3. a structure in which a reference end face is formed in a part of a multi-layered ceramic member constituting the support member for the solid-state imaging device and said solid-state imaging device is maintained in contact with said reference end face at mounting on said support member. PA0 A. The first structure requires an adjusting mechanism on the camera body or on the lens tube, and the relatively complex structure involved is a disadvantage with regard to weight reduction for, e.g., a camera and will necessitate a cumbersome adjustment procedure. PA0 B. The second structure requires an extremely cumbersome and time-consuming adhesion procedure with frequent errors in the mounting since the relative positional relationship between the solid-state imaging device and the support member therefor has to be confirmed for example under a microscope at the mounting. PA0 C. In the third structure, the dimensional precision of the multi-layered ceramic support member cannot be reduced beyond several tens of micrometers for example because of fluctuations in the shrinkage that occurs upon sintering, since such support member is prepared by punching a so-called green sheet, then laminating the thus punched sheets and sintering such laminated structure. For this reason a sufficient mounting precision cannot be obtained even when the solid-state imaging device is pressed against a reference end face formed in a part of such ceramic support member.
Such known structures are however associated with the following drawbacks: